Always Miss You
by Natsuno Yurie Uchiha
Summary: Heiji sedang pergi. Salahkah kalau Kazuha merasa sebal saat Heiji tidak memberi kabar padanya? Lalu, sebenarnya Heiji itu siapanya? Salahkah mengkhawatirkan orang yang kita suka?*ga ahli buat summary*


Moshi-moshi Minna…^^ Ini fic saya yang baru, cuma one shot karena saya ga berani buat multi. Takut kena hiatus syndrome*seringnya begitu*. Tapi saia berharap semoga ini cukup baik untuk dibaca…hehehe…

Disclaimer : Paman Aoyama Gosho,charanya saya pinjam ya.._^V

Pair : HeijiXKazuha

Warning : OOCness*maybe*, abal, gaje, ga ngambung*mungkin juga*

Silahkan klik "BACK" kalau punya firasat buruk *what?*.

At least, Happy Reading…^^

Summary :Salahkah kalau Kazuha merasa sebal saat Heiji tidak memberi kabar padanya? Lalu, sebenarnya Heiji itu siapanya? Salahkah mengkhawatirkan orang yang kita suka?*ga ahli buat summary*

~Disaat aku pulang nanti, kau selalu orang pertama yang ingin kutemui.~

**~ Always Miss You ~**

Musim dingin sedang dalam kondisi terbaiknya hari ini. Udara malam berhembus pelan namun dingin. Kazuha yang merasa bosan memutuskan untuk keluar mencari suasana baru. Dengan semangat diambilnya mantel yang tersampir di lemari pakaiannya lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang terbuat berwarna cokelat, memberi kesan hangat.

"Ibu, aku keluar sebentar ya" seru Kazuha sambil mengambil sepatu boot kesayangannya. Ia pun duduk dan memakai sepatu itu.

"mau kemana Kazuha? Udah malam lho, lagian ini kan musim dingin" sahut Ibunya heran.

"sebentar saja kok bu, cari angin segar aja. Bosan nih!" Kazuha memandang ibunya sambil tersenyum. "ya sudah bu, aku pergi dulu ya" Kazuha berteriak dari pintu. Ibunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. 'Dasar Kazuha, dia pasti bosan gara-gara Heiji tidak disini,' batin ibu.

Kazuha melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar jalan. Suasana dijalanan masih cukup ramai karena malam belum terlalu larut. Lampu-lampu dari toko sepanjang tepi jalan cukup untuk membuat Osaka terlihat lebih indah bagi Kazuha. Kazuha merogoh sesuatu dari saku mantelnya. Wajahnya sebal.

"apa maksudnya ini Heiji! Kau tidak ada memberi kabar sama sekali. Ini sudah 3 hari lho" sungut Kazuha sambil menatap layar telepon genggamannya dengan pandangan kesal. Ia menghela nafas perlahan. Jemari tangannya menekan sejumlah nomor yang sudah sangat dihafalnya lalu meletakkan telepon itu ke telinganya sendiri. Kazuha menunggu panggilannya disambungkan.

"Heiji disini, aku sedang sibuk. Kalau penting silahkan tingggalkan pe… Tuuttt.." Kazuha langsung mengakhiri panggilannya. Wajah manisnya kembali terlihat sebal.

'Heiji baka!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia pun mengirim pesan singkat yang kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini. Oke, tepatnya tiga hari ini.

From : Kazuha_Toyama

To : Heiji Baka

Heiji, kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar sih?

Klik SEND.

~ Always Miss You ~

Kazuha terus melangkah menuju taman kota tempat ia biasa menenangkan pikirannya. Suasana taman tampak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa pasang remaja seusia dengannya, terlihat sedang bersenda gurau dengan senangnya. Sambil memasang tampang tidak perduli, Kazuha pun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang ada disana. Wajahnya ia tengadahkan keatas.

'bahkan langit dimusim dingin sekalipun tetap indah ya' gumam Kazuha pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia suka sekali dengan langit. Melihat langit biasanya bisa mengubah suasana hatinya lebih baik. Pikirannya kembali teringat pada Heiji, lelaki yang merupakan teman dekatnya sejak kecil. Mereka selalu bersama, atau bisa dibilang sering bersama, sehingga tidak jarang orang-orang berpikiran kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"aku dan Heiji Cuma teman masa kecil kok, ga lebih dari itu." Itulah bantahan ynag sering keluar dari bibir Kazuha jika ada yang menyindir kedekatan dirinya dengan bocah keren Osaka yang satu itu. Bukannya Kazuha tidak menyukai Heiji, tetapi hei…Heiji tidak pernah mengatakan apapun yang bisa disebut err..rasa suka atau sejenisnya terhadap Kazuha. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Kazuha berharap. Ia tak berani berpikir lebih jauh tentang hubungannya dengan Heiji. Bisa menjadi teman masa kecil pun rasanya sudah cukup.

Benarkah cukup? Huff, sudahlah… Kazuha malas memikirkannya. Diliriknya kembali layar HPnya. Kosong. Tak ada balasan dari Heiji. Kazuha kembali menghela nafasnya. Malam yang berjalan semakin larut meniupkan angin yang terasa semakin dingin. Kazuha merapatkan mantelnya.

'kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang' batin Kazuha sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya memandang kearah sekitar. Pasangan remaja yang tadi dilihatnya sudah tak terlihat lagi. Mungkin sudah pulang. Sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya yang besar, Kazuha mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman kota.

Sepanjang trotoar jalan Kazuha hanya diam memandang toko-toko yang sudah mulai tutup. Beberapa sudut malah sudah terlihat gelap gulita. Tiba-tiba HPnya bergetar. Buru-buru Kazuha mengambilnya dan melihat kearah layar. Ibu. Sebuah pesan.

From : Love_Mom

To : Kazuha_Toyama

Kamu dimana sayang? Pulang sekarang ya. Ayah sudah dirumah.

Ps: Ayah bawa sesuatu lho. Kesukaan kamu ^^

Ternyata ayah sudah pulang. Oleh-oleh ? Kira-kira apa ya? Kazuha mencoba mengira-ngira Ayahnya membawa apa. Uhm…mungkin coklat kesukaanku ya,batinnya. Membayangkan dirinya akan mendapat coklat, seulas senyum tipis pun kemudian menghias bibirnya.

Kazuha telah tiba di depan rumahnya. Setelah membuka pintu dan meletakkan sepatunya ke rak putih tempat sepatu, Kazuha pun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam.

"aku pulang" serunya tidak terlalu keras. Samar-samar didengarnya Ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang selain ibunya. Matanya pun kembali melirik pada sepatu yang bisa dijaminnya bukan milik Ayahnya. Sepertinya sepatu ini pernah kulihat deh, tapi dimana ya? Kazuha berhenti mencoba mengingat-ingat ketika mendengar sambutan Ibu.

"dari mana saja Kazuha? Lama sekali jalan-jalannya?" sambut Ibu.

Kazuha tak menjawab. "Ayah bawa teman ya bu?" Ibu mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Kazuha memandangnya heran. "senyum Ibu aneh." Komentarnya datar. Ibu tak peduli. Tetap tersenyum aneh, menurut Kazuha. "kamu pasti senang lihat apa yang dibawa Ayah hari ini"

"memangnya Ayah bawa apa bu? Coklat kesukaanku ya?" Ibu menggeleng. Kazuha mengerutkan keningnya. Penasaran, Ayahnya bawa apa sebenarnya.

"kalau mau tahu lihat aja tuh di ruang tamu"

"kok diletakkan diruang tamu sih bu? Mana sopan itu namanya. Ada-ada saja sih."

"sudah, cerewet banget sih sayang. Lihat aja kok repot sih"

Waaupun bingung, Kazuha pun melangkah menuju ruang tamu rumahnya. Ayah duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang, mungkin tamu Ayah. Begitu melihat wajah Kazuha Ayah tersenyum.

"Ayah, Okaerinasai" ujar Kazuha sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Terlihat si tamu Ayah membelakangi dirinya. Sepertinya masih muda. Topi yang dikenakannya sepertinya keren. Eeehhh, tunggu…

"Heiji.." desis Kazuha. Merasa disebut namanya, Heiji pun menoleh dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"yo! Kazuha" wajah Heiji terlihat lelah. Namun sebuah senyum manis terukir dbibirnya saat menatap Kazuha. Kazuha langsung merengut.

"ya sudah, nak Heiji. Saya tinggal dulu ya. Kazuha tolong temani Heiji sebentar." Ayah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Heiji mengangguk sambil tersenyum sementara Kazuha langsung duduk di tempat Ayahnya yang tadi.

"kudengar kau baru keluar ya? Ngapain musim dingin begini keluar malam-malam" Tanya Heii sambil menyeruput teh hangat yang disuguhkan Ibunya Kazuha. Kazuha tak menjawab. Hanya memandangi Heiji tajam tanpa suara.

"hei, jangan memandangku begitu. Nanti bola matamu keluar lho kalau melotot terus seperti itu" ujar Heiji risih

Kazuha tetap tak bergeming. Tetap melotot kearah Heiji. Kesal.

"hei…jangan memandangiku lama-lama. Nanti kau suka padaku, baru tahu rasa" kalimat terakhir Heiji sukses membuat Kazuha berhenti mencoba membunuhnya dengan tatapan mata maut. Justru sekarang wajah Kazuha memerah menahan malu. Heiji terkekeh pelan.

Suasana hening sejenak. Sampai akhirnya Heiji membuka suara.

"maaf, aku ga balas sms, juga ga angkat telepon darimu. Juga ga beri kabar." ujar Heiji dengan nada menyesal. Matanya kini memandang pada gadis dengan rambut ekor kuda didepannya.

Kazuha terlihat tak perduli. Kesal kembali menghampirinya. Heiji menghela nafas.

"jangan marah dong, bukannya aku ga mau, tapi aku benar-benar sibuk. Kasusnya cukup berat lho Kazuha"

Kazuha tetap diam. Bahkan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Artinya ia memang sedang dalam keadaan kesal stadium akut. Heiji bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah tempat duduk Kazuha.

"hei, ngapain kemari?" komentar Kazuha saat Heiji duduk disampingnya. Heiji memasang tampang seriusnya tanpa menyahut komentar Kazuha barusan. Kali ini giliran Kazuha yang dipandangi oleh Heiji. Tapi Heiji bukannya melotot malah memandang Kazuha dengan pandangan serius. Matanya terlihat penuh penyesalan dan…lembut.

"kenapa memandangku begitu?" seru Kazuha jengah.

"kau tahu kenapa!" sahut Heiji cepat. Kazuha menelan ludah. Heiji terus memandangi Kazuha. Sampai akhirnya,

"iya, iya, aku ngerti! Kau kumaafkan" ujar Kazuha yang tidak tahan ditatap Heiji seperti itu dalam jangka waktu lama. Heiji langsung tersenyum senang. "gitu dong dari tadi." Sahut Heiji sambil tersenyum senang. " tapi, jangan ulangi lagi ya! Lain kali kau tidak boleh mengabaikannya, aku kan khawatir padamu" wajah Kazuha memerah saat mengatakan kata 'mengkhawatirkan' barusan.

"kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Kazuha, tapi… arigatou" Heiji tersenyum kembali. Manis sekali.

~ Always Miss You ~

Malam itu Kazuha tidur sambil tersenyum. Dibenaknya terbayang perbincangan Ayah dan Ibunya saat di ruang makan.

" Heiji langsung kemari Yah?" suara Ibu terdengar dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya.

"iya, katanya mau ketemu Kazuha. Kangen, udah tiga hari ga ketemu, begitu katanya."

" Heiji ini bisa saja. Padahal ketemu Kazuha kan besok pagi bisa, bukannya besok mereka sekolah?"

"Ayah juga bingung, padahal rumahnya juga disamping rumah kita. Niat amat ketemu Kazuha…"

"ya sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka Ayah. Ibu rasa Kazuha juga ga jauh berbeda kok, kayaknya sih dia bosan gara-gara ga ada Heiji makanya keluar tadi" Ibu berkomentar.

Kazuha pun meninggalkan dapur, tak berniat mencuri dengar lebih banyak lagi. Yang jelas ia senang sekali, Heiji langsung menemuinya malam itu. Musim dingin memang dalam suasana terbaiknya kali ini. Bahkan dalam hati Kazuha sekalipun.

~Disaat aku pulang nanti, kau selalu orang pertama yang ingin kutemui.~

~owari~

Hehehe..akhirnya selesai juga. Lega deh..^^ Well, langsung saja, saya mohon ripiuw nya ya…^^

Tengkiu..

Ayo…ripiu..ripiu…RIPIUUUUUU*geplaked by readers with dandang*


End file.
